There are a large number of games which are played on special purpose game boards using one or more game pieces for each player, wherein the distances along the board through which the game pieces are moved are selected by the rolling of dice according to a fixed set of rules. Many of these games suffer from the drawback that the players soon become bored with the game because they are not called upon to exercise judgement in advancing the game. Instead they merely advance the game mechanically according to whatever number turns up on the faces of the dice when they are rolled during the turn of the player.
The prior art shows many games of the aforesaid general type. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,498 to Monek shows a golf game which uses multiple dice which are variously colored and which have various indicia thereon to specify the moves made by each player when the dice are rolled, the progress of the player being advanced thereby along a rectangular board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,760 to Brost and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,243 to Contento show games by which game pieces are advanced along closed paths according to various chance designations made by dice or other means for indicating the distances through which the pieces can be moved, etc. Three other games of this general type are shown in Michener Pat. No. 2,044,122, Imperato Pat. No. 3,560,127 and Weinstein Pat. No. et al 3,463,496.